1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of supporting diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it is said that the number of developmentally disabled persons is increasing. The developmental disorder is known that symptoms can be relieved by early discovery and start of rehabilitation, and an effect to adapt to society can become high. Our country has been striving to early discovery by a medical interview at the time of one-and-a-half-year-old medical examination, and the like. However, there are problem such as psychiatrist shortage, and taking time for the medical interview, and an effect thereof cannot be said to be sufficient. Therefore, an objective and efficient diagnosis supporting device of the developmental disorder has been sought.
For the early discovery of the developmental disorder, it is ideal to have diagnosis at the time of the one-and-a-half-year-old medical examination, for example. As the developmental disorder, attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), autistic spectrum disorder (ASD), and the like are known. Examples of characteristics of disabled children of ADHD include difficulty in concentration on one thing, and instability for a gaze object, and easy movement of a gaze point. Further, an example of a characteristic of a disabled child of ASD includes not looking at a facing person (looking away of eye gaze). Further, the disabled child of ASD is known to have a preference for geometric pattern pictures to person pictures. Further, methods of supporting diagnosis of developmental disorder by application of methods of capturing a face of a human with a camera and detecting a gaze point by calculation of positions of corneal reflection and a pupil have been proposed.
However, the conventional methods of detecting a gaze point may not be able to appropriately support diagnosis, depending on a diagnosis image presented to a subject, and a higher accurate detection method has been sought.